athena cykes a riddling turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: athena must defend larry butz by solving the tough riddle CAN SHE DO IT?
A RIDDLING TURNABOUT

athena cykes and juniper woods were in the field when they saw a sign

"DO NOT PICK THE FLOWERS"

"well thats fucking stupid" said juniper

"well its the law pal" said a man and they turned around and saw dick gumshoe

"oh hey its gumshoe." said athena

"its law" said juper

"yeah pal. we had to arrest someone the other day for it."

"really who"

"some guy called harry butt or something."

"well im gonna defend him" said athena

"heh heh good luck pal this case is soooooo simple!"

but athena was hearing nun of this so she went to the detention center and some guy came to them crying.

"waaah are you hear to mok me" said harry

"no of corse not" said juniper

"were here to defend you" siad atena

"oh ok your like nick but nicer and sexier im larry butz"

"but gummy said your name was harry" said jineper

"oh did he what ever so hey you no any good hangout places like that field?"

"shut up were here to defend you for picking the flowers" shout atena

"oh thats why im here ok you can defend me."

"dats why im fucking her"

so athena took larrys case. she went back to the crime seen to look for evidence and found a witness

"yeah i saw him" the old woman said "he picked the flower and walked off with it im tellin ya"

"crap" said athena

the 2 left the woman and looked at the flowers. there were only two and they both identical and covered in dew.

THE NEXT DAY

athena and juniper were at the defense bench and simon blackquill was the prosecutor

"so dis is real world law" said de man next to blackquill who was prosecutor grimm

"yes beardman now alow me to show you how it done" said blackquill

bang

"courts in sesion" said udgey

"ready your honor" said athena

"shut up and start your baldness" yelled blackquill

grimm took notes

"be rude to judge" he noted

"ok ok wheres the witness"

"here" said gumshoe taking the stand

"testify dumb shoe" said blackquill

"ok pal"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"we got a call early this morning at around 9am from an elderly lady. she said someone picked a flower in the field.

picking flowers is forbidden there see."

"HOLD IT" yelled athena "do you have this flower?"

"yeah" said gumshoe and presented it. it was identical to the other two.

"it apparently wasn't covered in dew from last night unlike the others. thats what detective skye said"

"really"

"like it wasn't there yeah."

athena wroted this.

"ok now for the witness" said grimm

the witness took the stand

"wendy oldbag former guard now heres my testimony.

WITNESS ETESTIMONY

"i saw that man pick the flower. im the park ranger so i was on lookout duty"

"OBJECTION" yelled athena "this was a field but not a park" she shouted

"ack well i take care of it see? yeah."

"OBJECTON" yelled grimm "it does not matter cykesdono let the old lady continue.

"thank you grimy. your almost as kind as edgey. now..."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"as i was saying i saw that ugly man pick up the flower. i was watching all night in case one of teh flowers got stolen."

"OBJECTION!" athena yelled "according to gumshoe and ema this flower was missing earlier dew to the lack of due"

"ACK THEY NOTICED" she shouted

"what do you know about this"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"these are just ordinary flowers. theres nothing odd about them. i just cleaned the dew off. and then that man picked

them."

"(well theres not much here so)" athena thought "your honor id like to use the mood matrix here."

"cheeter"

"HEY IT PART OF GRAT REVOLUTION YOU HAV TO"

"ugh ok fine"

so athena started the mood matrix.

oldbag seemed extremely angry but slightly happy when she mention larry picking the flowers.

"ms oldbag you had a small feeling of happiness when mr butt pickt the flour why?"

"uh... agh... well... i thought it wood die."

"oh"

"but then i realized what time it was and i was extremely angry"

"whys that?"

but then larry got on the stand

"BECAUSE THAT FLOWERS MY FUCKING WIFE!"

"wat" said everyone

"well" said udgey "i see you are as desperate as i remembe-"

"pls listn that flour is pearly!"

"WHAT?! PEARLY?!" athena and juniper shouted

"well not peral fey another pearly."

"wat the fuck are you talking about creepy man" grimm asked

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"last night i was vistied by pearly. a year ago she and her friends were turned into flowers."

"HOLD IT! by who" asked athena

"I DONT NO!" larry yelled"

"I DO!" someone yelled and someone came through the door

"oh there she is now"

"WHAT?!" athena shouted "but shes right dare!"

"oh thats because" larry was cut off

"ill explain"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was turned into a flower with my two friends. eventuall we were allowed to visit our families one at a time. earlier i

heard the witch say that picking flowers at exactly 9am wood lift the curse on the one picked. thats why the no picking

sign was placed. i told larry this and he followed through."

the cort went silent.

"and who was this witch" athena asked

"oviusly it was that old woman" pearl pointed at oldbag

"NOOOO IT WASN'T YOU BRAT!"

"then prove it"

"...NNNGHGHGOOGOOGOGOOOOO!"

wendy blew up into ashes and pearls friends turned to normal and udgey declared larry

NOT GUILTY

"dam" said blackquil

"pah your trial system weak" said grim

"yuv lost every case to phenix writedono old man yu cant talk"

"i won one"

"no your student feydono won dont stel credit dishonorable man" said blackquil and he SLICE GRIM BACK TO GRIMMWORLD!

after the trail larry thanked athena but then pearl dumped him.

"waaaaaaah what am i going to do now"

"well maybe you cod find another woman" juniper suggested

"oh yeah you available tonight junie?"

"WHAT NO! i mean i-i-"

"i think she means she couldnt do that to polly." said athena

"WHAT" shout juniper "OBJECTION!"

THE END


End file.
